Lancer's Memories To Agenda
by ChasingJudai
Summary: All of the Lancer's past comes out along with so many interactions that lead up to their current agenda. When you look back, all the pieces fall into place. (Takes place during the Synchro Dimension)


Today's Writing Challenge: How many character interactions can you think of and describe in a story? Ready, set, go!

"I hate you, Reiji," Yuya spat, and Reiji folds his hands against his chin, offering him a stoic glare. "We're not your pawns. You can't just keep us here. On top of that, I...you mislead us! You promised Shun and I that the ones who took Yuzu and Ruri would be in the Synchro Dimension but we haven't found them at all!"

"That's where you're wrong," Reiji calmly responded. "I never guaranteed that they were in the Synchro Dimension. I only stated there was a possibility that they were in the Synchro Dimension and that they weren't cards yet. You two both act completely off whims to save those dear to you. Try to be pragmatic rather than moving off feelings. They'll only get in the way of what needs to be accomplished."

Shun is just as enraged as Yuya at this point. "So everything we ever moved towards was a lie!?," Shun screams, banging his fist against the table. "Try to control yourself," Reiji cooly commanded, but this only increases the fury in Shun. "Control myself!?," Shun repeats, now feeling very indignant.

"CONTROL MYSELF!? YOU PROMISED ME THAT I COULD GET CLOSER TO SOMEONE DEAR TO ME! TO MY SISTER! TO RURI! ONLY TO KEEP ME AS A PAWN!" Shun, through his blinding fury, flicked his eyes to Yuya, who was just as enraged. He was not at all comfortable with Yuya yet, especially considering that Yuto was inside him, but..he could at least understand his desire to retrieve someone close to him.

"Calm down," Reiji replies, even though he knows it won't be that easy to pacify the two men before him. "No! I don't need anyone else," Shun objects, deciding he would go find Ruri himself. "Shun!," Serena calls, grabbing him by the arm and Shun violently shakes her off. "What is it now!?," Shun asks, and Serena carefully considers her next words.

"I understand wanting to see someone close to you," Serena begins, as her thoughts go to Yuri. They were both rivals, participating for the Professor's attention, and she could remember all of her interactions with him. "Were monsters, huh?," Yuri says, as he leans his back on a stone pillar, facing Serena. "Only because everyone we beat loses and we always win. They're afraid of our strength."

"It doesn't matter. Professor is the only one that accepted the two of us. For him, we can take down anyone who gets in our way! Besides.." Yuri now slips on an insane smile. "I enjoy the thrill of winning. The way they squirm in my grasp. You're the same too, aren't you, Serena?"

Serena smirks and nods. "I can't deny the satisfaction I get from knowing I have my enemies cornered," Serena replies with a smirk and her arms crossed.

She then remembers how surprised he was when she claimed she would escape Academia. "You can't wait for the Professor to give you orders like I do?," Yuri inquires and Serena shakes her head. "I want to be of use so what better way than to prove my worth right away?," Serena asks, but the first time, she can see Yuri's eyes wavering. "You already have the Professor's worth," Yuri replies.

"He's probably keeping you here..so you'll be safe." "IT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!," Serena shouts, her fists curling in fists beside her, and Yuri is shocked at the sudden uproar. "Do you deny my abilities too, Yuri!?" "No, you're not thinking rationally..We need to keep the strongest Academia soldiers sheltered for when they need to be pulled out for the most intense battles so..," Yuri begins but Serena needs to release all of the anger he made grow inside of her.

"All battles need to be fought and I can't just sit around all day!," Serena shouted.

"The mark of a soldier is one who can win at all times so what is this about being sheltered!? I obviously must not be good enough if they have to treat me like I'll break at any time! That's not all. There are many people who went out to battle and also have given their lives! Why didn't I join them!? Why!?" Yuri now has a look of bitter irritation.

"Why does it matter!?," Yuri screeched. "They treated us like monsters so they get what they deserve! I thought you fought with me to gain justice of no discrimination! You carded people to prove you were getting back at those who called you monsters! What is all this talk about joining them?"

Serena now looks down at the ground, and for the first time, instead of hard determination, he can sense some fear in them. Her hands are shaking too and Yuri is once again shocked. "We haven't done that though and it's wrecking my conscience," Serena states, and Yuri is now both angry and confused.

"We kill because we're mad of the isolation. We're mad of no equality and we have feel a surge of pleasure when we do it. We can't get enough of it. We don't even mind if they both call us insane because we love the insanity but..another part of us hates it. Because we didn't prove we weren't like those who separated us. We became the same as them, and that's not the kind of sameness we wanted, is it? I want to make it up to all the souls I've wronged, but I know they won't come back. All I can do is feel sorry but not anymore! I'll fight those of different dimensions but not because of the isolation. If I find any Academia soldiers, I'll help them. Maybe that will unite others here to equality and prove I'm not a monster. Yuri, I think you should do it too. If you work.."

"ENOUGH!," Yuri yelled, his palm on his face at what he viewed as utter ignorance, before laughing. "Such a disappointment. I should of known that you wouldn't understand. No one ever does understand. You want to help..others!? Why!? All that matters is the Professor and I. Were the only ones who didn't discriminate eachother! The Professor offered us this home! We don't need anyone! Why treat others right when they could just discriminate us? Were getting our revenge! Why would you want to offer support!? If you leave..you'll be severely hurt. Do you think the Professor and I want that?"

"I'm protecting you two this time," Serena answers with a tender smile, which makes Yuri's angry face soften. It's not a conceited smirk like she usually does. It's a rare side of Serena.

"Just sitting around makes me an eyesore. I also don't need to be right beside you because like I said before, no need to be an eyesore. It's the same for me when it comes to you two. We're active Academia soldiers! We fight together, even if were far apart."

"Even if were...far apart," Yuri repeats. "You're not...really leaving, are you, Serena? Why would you fight for others? They didn't help you so why!?" Serena's smile gets even more softer, which causes Yuri's own face to soften more as well. "I see them smiling," Serena begins, which perplexes Yuri before she continues.

"I see them with those they care for, claiming they'll protect the people they've trained for war with. When I see that, even if they excluded me, I understand because it's how I feel for you and the Professor. I want to honor that. They don't need to include me. I just want them to know..I cherish that, when they watch me..in their own deaths. It's not much of an apology but it's all I can do."

It's silent between Yuri and Serena, and all that remains is a faint breeze. "I have to leave now, Yuri," Serena says, running off, leaving Yuri to shout, "Serena! Come back! Wait! Listen!" "I'll bring you back, Serena! You can't just..you can't just do this!" Serena is long gone now though. Yuri's knees hit the floor as he grits his teeth and punches the ground. His expression of pain soon turns to the first mellow smile he had ever worn. "The Professor and I..will be worried."

"Yuri," Serena thinks before staring straight ahead at Shun. "Listen to my story, Shun," Serena states, pointing a finger at him. "It doesn't matter whether you care or not for me afterwards. You just need to listen." "At Academia, because Yuri and I always won duels we were discriminated for our strength and called monsters. To you, it may not hurt because you're a strong hearted individual but to Yuri and I, it hurt every day.

The Professor told us we could get justice by carding people. We took that suggestion. We hadn't realized that we weren't supporting the equality we so much as desired. We were the same as those who had harmed us. Yuri and I are like you, and before you object hear me out before you clobber me to dust. We..were willing to take on anyone that hurted us..because we are dear to eachother just as you are willing to take on anyone that hurts your dear Ruri and Yuto."

"I left Academia because the Professor and Yuri wouldn't allow me to fight as they wanted to protect me. Reiji is the same. I want to leave like you but I can't. Lastly, I can't make all of the souls I've taken return and even if I was mad at them for treating me as a monster, I realize there is more to life.

They have a family. They laugh,smile, and talk!" At this, Serena's lips curl up remembering memories of her with Yuri and the Professor. "I think we can impress the Professor today by doing this!," Yuri would say and Serena would smirk, saying, "Alright!," bringing her duel disk out in excitement, not noticing it could of very well of almost hit Yuri's head with it if he hadn't ducked.

The Professor would walk by with a gentle smile and laugh, saying, "I see you two are trying hard," which made Yuri and Serena gently smile back. "It's all because you gave us a home, Professor," Serena said. "Thank you." "Just please tell her to control herself because she nearly took my head off with a duel disk, Professor," Yuri groaned and Serena lightly blushed at her recklessness, averting her gaze before clearing her throat.

The Professor chuckled before saying, "I'll leave you to your work. I know you'll do well. I have high expectations for you." Serena and Yuri smiled. "He has high expectations for us so we can't disappoint him," Serena said, and Yuri agreed, offering a small laugh before stating, "I'll beat you yet again at dueling today!" "We'll just see about that," Serena smugly responded, loving a challenge.

Serena's eyes move from the floor up to Shun's eyes yet again. "I know many will separate me and call me a monster but when I think of the happiness they have with their family, I can't help but think I understand that feeling. Even if they don't include me, I can at least protect their honor of that feeling. So that when they watch in death, they don't have to worry about the ones they care about. I want equality too, Shun, but you're making the same wrong mistakes that I did with Yuri! I also understand you saying you don't need anyone else because I was like that too. All I needed was my happiness with Yuri and the Professor just like you said all you needed was your happiness with Ruri. However, we both need to come to the realization that others are involved as Reiji keeps telling us. We need to realize that all of our goals are not that different. I'm not saying to give up on your fight with Academia! All I'm saying is don't let your rage control you to the point that you kill everything on sight without any care to listen because you won't be any different than the Academia you hate!"

"If you won't listen to me, listen to Yuto!" At the mention of that very name, Shun's eyes widened. "Yuri told me..after getting back from a mission that he met your friend, Yuto."

"When did he..?," Shun thinks before realizing it must of been when Yuto went off to try and provide him some food. "Yuto managed to escape from him but he told me, Yuto was the kind that still tried to talk the situation out, see if he could get him to join his side, and realize the error of his ways," Serena continued.

"Yuto wasn't without rage but even so he…

"Yuri called him a worthless opponent, but I was surprised that he would still use reasoning against us monsters.I have also met Yuto before. Yuri told me that I should see the hilarity of him for myself so I did.."

"While I was fighting, Yuto told me, my dueling style was different. He said it was fierce but it was almost similar to his. He said that it carried the wish of someone who wanted to protect those dear to them and fight for equality. Yuto never went all out in the duel, unless he needed to. He doesn't want to fight but compromise. Fighting only comes if necessary. He doesn't want anyone hurt."

Shun nods. Everything she was saying was just like Yuto's character. He was calm unless you gave him a reason to have such ferociousness towards you in battle. He remembers when Ruri told him she had met him. Ruri claimed he had admired his dueling and wanted to duel him himself.

Shun thought nothing of it and the first duel, Yuto had lost. Ruri cheered for Shun and Shun walked away from Yuto to her. "You were great, Shun," Ruri told him, and he smiled, saying, "Thanks Ruri." "Incredible," Yuto complimented. "You're something else." "Yuto, would you like to stay for dinner!?," Ruri asks excited but Shun only sends Yuto a look of disapproval. "Why? He lost," Shun asks, and Ruri gasps, "Nii-sama!"

"Please excuse my brother, Yuto. It's only about the fun you have during the duel."

"Shun, apologize," Ruri states, narrowing her eyes, but Shun turns his back to her. "I see no reason to," Shun responds, making Ruri narrow her eyes even more. "Well, I'm inviting him in!," Ruri huffs, placing her arms around Yuto's arm as she shoves him in.

Yuto now blushes, Ruri smiles, and Shun only furrows his eyebrows. Three completely different reactions. "Unbelievable," Shun grunts and Yuto through the blushing on his face, says, "I r-really don't feel like intruding."

"You're not intruding" from Ruri and "Leave" from Shun came simultaneously. "I like Yuto, nii-sama! I don't want him to leave," Ruri says, earning a growl from Shun. Ruri is stubborn just as Shun is while Yuto in the middle of it all tries to be the peacemaker and compromise but once those two set their minds on something, there is no stopping them.

"Fine," Shun says through gritted teeth and Ruri cheers "Hooray!" "Isn't that great, Yuto!?," Ruri asks, hugging her arms around his neck and Yuto blushes deeper. "Y-Yes," Yuto stammers out, and the moment goes on for eternity before he can sense the murderous intent of Shun. Shun is now glaring down at Yuto and Ruri senses Yuto trembling a bit.

Ruri looks at Shun before whining, "Shun, please don't scare off Yuto. Every time I have visitors you scare them off with your glare." Shun keeps his eyes locked on Yuto before saying, "Don't get any ideas with my sister," which makes Yuto's face turn crimson. Yuto soon inches as far away as he can from Ruri on the couch before stuttering, "I-I w-wasn't thinking a-anything!"

Ruri laughs and smiles, saying, "Anyway, I'll make us something to eat."

Shun is grumpily leaning against the wall and Yuto is still blushing, as he looks down on the floor. "So Yuto," Ruri begins, as she rummages through the fridge. "Where's your parents? I've never seen them before. It's a shame because I never get to see the parents that have such a cute child!"

Yuto blushes at being cute before straightening himself and saying, "They're usually off at work." Ruri's playful tone is now gone and she looks at him seriously. "Off at work?," Ruri asks, turning to him, and Yuto's eyes are still on the ground. "What do they do?" Yuto doesn't reply, which worries Ruri.

"You barge in here and can't even tell us what your parents do?," Shun asks, frustrated at Yuto's lack of response and Ruri once again warns Shun saying, "Nii-sama", sternly. "Beats me. They're usually claiming what a disappointment I am to them and how it would be better if I was dead," Yuto says through a forced smile.

That surprises Shun and Ruri. "How could they say that to their child!?," Ruri asks, and Yuto is shocked by her sudden response. "That's...awful! That's awful! What they say is wrong." Ruri is now taking Yuto's hand with tears brimming from her eyes. Her frown soon turns into a sad smile. "No child is a disappointment."

Yuto is staring at her before smiling and saying, "You're a kind person." Ruri wipes her tears before putting on a fierce look of determination. She gets out a tray full of food and slams it down the table, startling Yuto. "Eat," Ruri commands. "It's not fair that they treat their own child like that. What are they thinking? Especially since.."

Ruri is about to continue before she noticing that there is a huge bruise on Yuto's arm. "Yuto, what is..!?," Ruri begins, instinctively grabbing the arm and pulling it up to inspect it. "Where are these from!?" Yuto looks off to the side before confessing, "From my parents." Ruri's mouth is agape and now she is angry.

"Unforgivable!," Ruri says, wrapping his bruise with bandages. "Stay here for tonight." Yuto is surprised before saying, "No, I couldn't be a burden. You've offered me enough hospitality."

"You're not a burden!," Ruri snaps, which makes Yuto wince before she looks to the side. "I didn't mean to scare you like that but believe me..you're not, nor will you ever be, a burden."

Yuto offers a smile before saying, "It's alright. I'd expect Kurosaki's sister to contain some fierceness just like him. You're siblings, alright." Ruri offers a smile and time quickly passed.

"Birds love Shun! I remember one even settled on his head once!," Ruri chuckled and Yuto chuckled back. "It wasn't funny. The bird began to peck at my head," Shun says, crossing his arms, and Ruri has a hard time stifling her laughter. "What an interesting place to settle," Yuto comments and Shun only replies with "Quiet."

"That's not all!," Ruri begins, not quite done with her fun. "He once approached a grocery clerk by banging his fist against the counter and asking with the most fierce glance if they had my favorite food. The clerk was horrified but I couldn't help but laugh at how serious he was taking grocery shopping!" Ruri laughs some more, Yuto smiles, and Shun says, "It's time for bed."

Ruri nods, bidding Shun and Ruri goodnight cheerfully. The next day, the kids are picking on Yuto, but he doesn't do anything to stop them. "Knock it off!," Shun snapped, and they all scrambled away, scared. Ruri asks Yuto, "Are you okay?," and Yuto responds with a "Y-Yeah."

"Why didn't you beat them up?," Shun inquires and Yuto pauses before answering, "It would mean I'm the same as them."

"Yuto," Ruri thinks, clasping her hands together. "That takes a lot of self control. If it was me, I'd duel them all, to make sure they didn't ever mess with me again. I wouldn't want to involve Shun in any of this." "Still, his lack of response..could lead him to get hurt if no one knows." She decides to try and lighten the mood instead. "How about a duel?," Ruri asks, with a big smile. "That's way better than just sitting around."

Yuto looks down and Shun drawls, "What is it now?" "They stole my duel disk," Yuto confesses, making Ruri and Shun go from surprise to anger. "Then, let's duel them," Shun and Ruri say simultaneously but Yuto shakes his head. "I don't like fighting unless I have to. Not to mention..I don't want to involve any of you. I'd like to avoid anyone's hurt," Yuto said, which shocked Shun and Ruri.

"So do Ruri and I," Shun replied. "We don't want any one of us hurt so we'll give people the punishment they deserve if needed." Yuto still shakes his head, which infuriates Shun. "To decide what someone deserves...is completely wrong," Yuto says. "It is like lording authority over someone when they have a choice in their life just as you do. I don't want to choose someone's life. I want to give them the freedom. There is no possibility that says they won't learn the error of their ways. When action needs to be taken, I'll allow it to be taken. For now, I'd like to reason."

"I'd like dueling to not be a tool but just for..fun." "Yuto," Shun says, and Ruri stares at Yuto before smiling saying, "You sure have a noble sense of justice. He's like a knight in shining armor!" Yuto coughs awkwardly while saying, "I wouldn't go that far." Ruri leans in to him, teasing him in a sing-song voice with, "But you are.."

Shun doesn't forget that day. It's the first day he sees someone not fight back and just be a pacifist. He doesn't mind his presence. "If you're the knight, then I'll be the princess!," Ruri teases and Yuto looks to the side, saying, "Please, Ruri. Don't joke about that." "Aw! Yuto is embarrassed, Shun!," Ruri gushes excitedly and Shun smiles.

"So he is," Shun comments, as he stares at the blushing Yuto. "I'll buy you another duel disk."

"You don't have to," Yuto argues but Shun shakes his head saying, "Consider it a gift from a friend."

As Shun looks at Serena, he still...wants to see Yuto. If he asks "that" question, would Yuto react inside of Yuya? "Is all that he told you...true Serena?," Shun asks, and he hears Yuto's voice from Yuya and sees him. "It's true," Yuto tells him, and Shun smiles. "He doesn't change," Shun states.

He supposes there are some similarities between him and Serena. He doesn't want to believe her when he says he is like Yuri in a way, because Yuri is the one who captured his sister but..

He'd calm down for..now. Serena was right. There were more people involved in this. He also never wanted to be associated as the same dueling of Academia. She had managed to quell his anger. No one had done that except for Yuto. Maybe it was the slight similarities of when she mentioned being the same as those who harmed her, but he could...tolerate her. He wouldn't necessarily say she was a "friend" but there was at least something there with her than nothing.

"I'll do as you want just this once," Shun says, leaving the door, and Serena stares, thinking, "Good...for now." Yuya is still angry though and Serena finds it hard to find words to say to him. All she can do is promise him she'll find Yuzu. "You still...you still lie, Reiji!," Yuya yells and Reiji replies with an icy smile, "I guess I do."

"But..we have something in common. We lie to escape our fathers left." Yuya is now quiet, waiting for Reiji to continue by what he means. "My mother was always away at work but with whatever spare time she had, she would use it to make sure I was cared for. Her dueling company always told her to not allow her personal feelings to get in the way."

"My mother did what she needed to do, showing one kind side to me and then one strict side at work."

Reiji thinks back to when a younger version of himself had tripped. He growled at the pain but his mother would kneel down, not smiling, but rubbing her fingers gently at his leg. "Mother?," Reiji asked, and his mother would only look at him sad. His mother would soon direct her attention to the teacher. "Has Reiji made any friends here?," Reiji's mother asked, and the teacher shook her head.

Reiji's mother ran her hand through her magenta hair and her light blue eyes twitched in frustration. Her bottom lip stuck out and all Reiji said was, "I don't need any. I can just study."

"I see," Reiji's mother says, before holding his hand and waving goodbye to the teacher.

"I'm sorry your father and I can't be with you more often." Reiji held onto her hand with an unchanging expression and replied with,"I don't care. Feelings get in the way." Reiji's mother says nothing before saying, "Your grip on my hand is shaking, disproving your statement."

"I bet it's just nerves," Reiji argues, but Reiji's mother says, "It's okay to not put up walls. Look at where were walking. This area has no walls. Just open air but it provides so much space for us to talk, Reiji."

Reiji's mother stops and Reiji looks down at the ground, holding her hand tighter. "I don't...care," Reiji answers, his grip on her shaking. Reiji's mother's glare at on him is intense before she smiles. "Are you lying to escape the truth?" Reiji's face is still down but suddenly, there are wet spots on the ground. He's crying.

Reiji's mother wraps her around him and whispers, "I'm sorry." The next day, a new person comes to Reiji's school, and his name is Yusho Sakaki. "Hey there!," Yusho greets but Reiji doesn't say anything. He just stares at them. "That's no good! Put a smile on your face!" Reiji can't smile.

Yusho makes a wand appear in his hand and performs the classical magic trick of pulling rabbits out of his top hat. He makes all the children in his class smile except for him. Yusho decides to put on a duel with the students, swinging from a trapeze, and laughing boisterously. He's always..moving. Reiji can't keep his eyes on him and it's irritating. "The fun has just begun!," Yusho shouted, and Reiji thinks, "What a dumb catchphrase."

The only smile Reiji did make was one Yusho was too into the duel and tripped on the ground. "Woah!," Yusho yelped, all the children laughed, and Reiji did crack a faint smile before noticing all the kids he had managed to make so happy. "Everyone is...smiling," Reiji thought and Yusho walked up behind him. "At last, you smiled. So how do you like the show?," Yusho inquires and Reiji looks at Smile World shining with it's bright colors.

Reiji is...actually happy, so he offers a smile and says, "I like it alot!" Yusho beams and says, "I have a son right about your age! I'm sure you'll be great friends with him! I'd even go as far to say you'd be like a brother! My son cries a lot over his clumsiness but I'd bet if you with them you'd just stare and tell him, "Control his emotions," calmly. I have to introduce him to you when I have the time. His name is Yuya Sakaki. Don't forget it. He's outside playing right now but..I'll let you meet my wife."

"So your Himika's son?," Yoko asks, whilst settling down a cup of tea for Reiji. Reiji nods and allows the hot liquid to slip down his throat and warm him up. "That lady can be so strict when it comes to your duel company. I remember when I used to be just like that." Memories of the gang come back to Yoko's mind. "But she cares for you. She never stops talking about what a clever son you are and how much she wishes she could just spend more time with you. She's a mother, alright. Just give her some time."

Reiji doesn't say anything. "Yusho entertained your school today, right? I remember when I first met him. I was in a gang and one of my friends had gotten kidnapped. Yusho came out in the middle of gangs, entertained all of us, and put a smile on everyone. I fell for him because of how he was able to resolve conflicts peacefully and that's how we came to be."

Yusho had made even gangs smile? Reiji only stares at Yusho now, who is smiling at the memory Yoko is retelling.

That's the last Reiji has ever seen of him.

He feels depressed. Ever since his father disappeared, his mother has been apathetic, screaming at him. She didn't even mind calling people "pawns." Reiji comes out of his room one day as he hears that Yusho will go up against Strong Ishijima but he doesn't see him. Instead he sees a boy with red and green hair crying and being held back by a blonde woman as he screams, "My Dad didn't run away! He wouldn't!"

Reiji's shoulders slump further down as the days pass. He notices the red and green haired boy in the park, falling down as he was pushed in the water by other kids. "Sakaki Yuya is the worst! Sakaki Yuya is the worst! The son of Yusho is a coward!," the kids chanted. "Let's ditch him!" The boy, Yuya, struggled, screaming, "Help! I can't swim!"

Reiji quickly rushed to his side, and pulled him out. Yuya coughs and heaves before smiling and saying, "Thanks for saving me!" Reiji nods before rushing quickly to the point. "Your father is Yusho Sakaki?," Reiji asks, and Yuya's eyes widen before he slaps on..a very false smile, saying, "Yep. He sure is!"

"He's...good at entertainment dueling," Reiji states. "He came by my school once and made everyone smile..even me." Yuya beamed and said, "I knew it! My dad is the coolest! Where is he!?" Reiji lowers his face before saying, "I don't know." Yuya looks like he could burst into tears before forcing a laugh and a smile while saying, "Well, it doesn't matter! Dad will be back! He didn't leave!"

"My father..left," Reiji says before adding, "But I think he'll be back." He has to come back. Mother is sadder without him, and Reiji wants to know who his father is, even if Reiji feels like he won't come back, he has to lie, to escape the fact that he never knew someone he was suppose to know.

"Ah! See? You're like me! I know our fathers will return!," Yuya replied and then he asks, "What does your father do?" Reiji looks down before saying, "I don't know." "You don't...know?," Yuya inquires. "He's never at home nor does he tell mother where he goes. She's getting suspicious," Reiji says and Yuya pauses before slapping on another fake smile.

"That's too bad," Yuya comments and Reiji replies, "It doesn't matter," pushing up his glasses. In that moment, Yuya's smile is a wall that separates Reiji just like Reiji's stoic glare is a wall. They don't know each other. They only know lies. "Well, bye! Thanks for saving me! Can I get your name?," Yuya asks, but before Reiji can respond, his mother comes and tells him to hurry and head on back home. She wants him there immediately so she grabs his hand and drags him on back before Reiji can say anything else.

"I doubt he'll remember me," Reiji thinks.

The next day, Reiji goes out for a walk to relieve himself. This time he sees Yuya with a pink pig tailed girl beside and on his face is a real big smile.

Yuya notices Reiji and waves. "Hey, it's you again! Long time no see!," Yuya greeted and Reiji slowly approaches him.

"Hello," Reij said back. "This is my friend, Yuzu!," Yuya introduces, with a real smile this time and Yuzu bows her head politely down, saying, "A pleasure to meet you." "You never told me your name," Yuya says and Reiji quickly gives his name. He wonders if Yuzu is partially a reason behind his real smile. "Do you want to play with us?," Yuya asks and Reiji gives a grimace.

"Playing" is idiotic.

"I'd rather study," Reiji responds and Yuya replies back, "That's fine. What do you wanna study?"

Reiji stops to think. He had never really studied with others before.

"Dueling strategies," Reiji answers, as he takes out the book from his bag and Yuya and Yuzu sit down on the grass. "Read it to us," Yuya requests, and Reiji sits on the grass across from him, reading the words out. Yuya has some commendable strategies but Reiji is always a step ahead, as is Yuzu. Yuzu offers a very impressive range of intelligence to Reiji but that's not really the main thing on his mind right now. "Some of these dueling strategies don't make sense," Yuya admits, and Yuzu responds with, "It's probably because you're always sleeping in dueling class."

"Sleeping..in dueling class?," Reiji repeats and Yuzu nods. "Yuya has good strategies, but he's more of a visual and active learner than an auditory learner," Yuzu explains. "Even so..he shouldn't sleep in dueling class."

"Well, I learned dueling anyway! That's all that matters! Right, Reiji!?," Yuya inquires.

Reiji pushes his glasses up and says, "You shouldn't sleep in dueling class."

Yuya drops his head, and with a twitching smile, says, "I..see. I-I'll try not to do it anymore," disappointed that Reiji did not agree.

Reiji honestly feels himself a bit agitated at the boy. "You have great strategies but they're predictable," Reiji tells him. "They're is no sense of surprise. Have you been able to read my moves?" Yuya opens his mouth to counter but realizes he hadn't been able to do that at all.

"Your father always had surprise as his main entertainment. You call yourself an entertainer? Where is the fun in that? I can't believe Yusho suggested I should be like a brother to you. You lack the sharp mentality."

"Hey," Yuzu begins but Yuya only laughs. Reiji is now confused. Why did Yusho and his son always laugh when he was always so serious? "What's so funny?," Reiji questions. He demands to know. "Sorry. I just never thought that you loved the fun of entertainment as much as I do although you seem like you'd be a harder critic than me ," Yuya explains,smiling and Reiji realizes all he confesses before clearing his throat.

"I was only tell you the basics of dueling," Reiji clarifies, but Yuya shakes his head.

"Liar!," Yuya shouts back. "You love entertainment. Right, **brother?** "

"I absolutely do not," Reiji shoots back. "I also wouldn't want someone with a predictable dueling style as my brother."

Yuya argues, "I'm not that predictable! Give me some credit!"

"I'm not that kind so no," Reiji comments, and Yuya grabs on to the top of his sweater.

"Someone who can enjoy entertainment can't be cold hearted!," Yuya argued, and Reiji ordered "Control your emotion."

Yuzu chuckled which brought the attention of Yuya and Reiji to her.

"Miss Yuzu Hiragi, what is funny?," Reiji asks, and Yuzu continues laughing.

"I'm sorry but you two do fight like brothers," Yuzu explains.

Yuya releases his grip and states, "I guess so."

"Anyway, has your father returned?," Reiji asks, and worry is then etched onto Yuya's eyes before a real smile returns.

"It may have started as a lie at first so that I couldn't face reality but now..I truthfully do believe my father is still out there and I won't stop believing that," Yuya said.

This suprised Reiji. Maybe even gave him hope. If Yuya could be truthful despite his father leaving, then Reiji could too but..he still didn't like his Father. He had a lot of questions to ask him.

"Anyway, mom is waiting! Bye **brother** ," Yuya stated, and when he turns to Yuzu and gently tells her goodbye, Reiji could tell that she is definitely a reason for Yuya's smile. "So your father left too?," Yuzu asks, and Reiji wonders how she could possibly know that. "Yuya told me about a silver haired boy whose dad left," Yuzu explains before smiling. "Yuya is usually afraid to fight with anyone but not with you. I guess that means you're someone he cares about."

"Like I care," Reiji replies and Yuzu chuckles. "You two are so similar," Yuzu begins. "You both deny in different forms. Yuya with a smile and you with a glare."

"So? Are you going to offer the platitude that walls will only lead to separating ourselves from people?," Reiji asks, and Yuzu shakes her head.

"I don't expect you to be close with me or others," Yuzu begins. "But..you can't have a life to yourself if there's no real you. That's why..I don't want you to deny yourself with walls. Don't deprive yourself of the gift that is life. Don't be mindless. No one should be a pawn. If I can help, I'll help. If I can be a friend, I'll be a friend. You should have "your" own choice not a "false persona's" choice. Everyone should have free will."

Reiji gives her a faint smile. "I can see why Yuya is affected by you," Reiji comments. "Your caring words have affected me greatly as they have with Yuya."

Yuzu smiles before saying, "Give yourself some credit! It was your option to listen and be affected, Reiji."

She was a source of motivation, and that is why Reiji had thought during his duel with Yuya to make him a lancer, Yuzu had been a guiding strength to Yuya.  
She had affected him as well.

Reiji was right. Here he was now and Yuya didn't remember anything from childhood. "I put up this wall of calculations when my father left! Were both trying to get to our fathers too! I understand you not at all approving of my methods but what needs to be done needs to be done so for now, try to work as a Lancer!"

Yuya is shocked, as he whispers Reiji's name. "So you're like me, huh? You put up walls," Yuya thinks, before placing his goggles on. "I don't approve it and I'm not sure if I can even consider you a friend. I can...understand you though. I'll give you that much." "I can't forgive you so easily, Reiji," Yuya said. "But I will try to work as a Lancer. And one more thing..Reira is still a child, and your brother. Make sure you protect him."

Yuya leaves the room, leaving Serena and Reiji. Serena hugs her knees before asking, "So the Professor is your father and you want to get back at him?" "Unlike Yuya, I hate my father," Reiji spat, folding his hands more tightly. "He's placed my mother in a depressed state and I don't at all know what he is doing. I just know that I want to knock some sense into him. What comes first is the logical moves."

"Your father," Serena begins hesitantly. "Your father was very nice to Yuri and I."

"Thank you...for trying to assist me when we were younger."

Reiji offers a slight smile.

"You practically had almost escaped," Reiji responds, as he remembers the vague memory of him pulling her up. "Reiji, I can't assure you that I won't at all be like Yuya and Shun," Serena replies. "We all act on our impulses when it comes to what we want."

"But not only would I like to help Yuya find Yuzu but I would also like to help reunite you with your father. I know you hate him but...please hear him out."

"That's what I had planned," Reiji responds. "He better have a good reason."

"Maybe..he did, but he was just doing the wrong actions," Serena states. "I..left those dear to me to be of use to them. What if your father was the same?" Reiji stroked his chin in contemplation before responding, "I suppose you make a valid point but he still should of told would of been less worried."

"I understand, but just know, I want to help you. You've helped me," Serena says and Reiji offers a smirk. "You're doing enough. You've managed to convince Shun to not act reckless, and Yuya is also relaxed when it comes to you with your efforts for Yuzu," Reiji says. "I see," Serena states, getting ready to leave.

"Serena?," Reiji asks, and Serena turns. "Thank you."

Serena offers a small smile.

"Serena," Yuya states, when she finally makes it outside. "Thanks for helping me with Yuzu." It's a real smile on Yuya's face and Serena smiles.

"Well, just like Yuto, Yuzu cared to explain to me what was going on even despite my actions. I owe her that."

"There's someone that's like Yuto? I never thought I'd see that day," Shun thought.

"A real smile suits you much more than a false one. It looks a lot better," Serena states, and Yuya looks confused. "You kept forcing a smile, repeating, "Yuzu is ok. Yuzu is ok."

"It didn't sit right with me for some reason," Serena states, rubbing her head and Yuya smiles.

"I think that's what it just means to be a friend, Serena," Yuya answers and Serena replies with "Oh."

"Yuya?"

"Hmm?"

"Your hippos are still strange monster cards."

"That's the mark of an entertainer!"

"If you say so."

"I do say so!"

Yuya then looks at Shun before saying, "Shun, I..I'm sorry Yuto is inside of me. I can't get him out but I.."

"At least Yuto is inside someone I can relate to," Shun interrupts. "I understand your desire to want to find someone dear to you. You also..seem trustworthy. Your entertainment duelist tendencies remind me of Heartland and when I used to take Ruri to see shows. Ruri liked..duels with smiles, like you."

Yuya smiles, saying, "I promise we'll find Ruri. I'll help you as I look for Yuzu as well."

"I hope you..find Yuzu," Shun says, not smiling, but to Yuya this is at least a start to a bond.

Reiji remains inside, placing his hand on top of Reira. Reira smiles, but all Reiji can think is, "Mother thinks of you as a pawn but..she didn't always use to be so cruel."

"Do you like Yuya?," Reiji asks and Reira hesitantly responds, "Yes."

Reiji doesn't approve of Yuya's method to doing things but he understands his good character so he replies, "That's good."

So much has changed in Reiji's life. He wonders if there is something that remains that stays the same.

Outside, he can see Gogenzaka hugging Yuya and Serena, smiling at their devotion to Yuya. Yuya is trying to release himself from his grip and Serena is awkwardly patting Gogenzaka's back. He remembers a younger version of Gogenzaka holding Yuya and Yuzu up and them laughing in response. He also remembers Yuzu and Gogenzaka telling Yuya when he was crying from bullies that they would make his bullies pay and Reiji would silently offer a handkerchief to Yuya.

Yuya would smile and take it while Gogenzaka behind would say, "You really do care," and lift Reiji up in a hug. "Get off of me," Reiji would say, but nothing could be heard of Gogenzaka's tears. Gogenzaka is the same. Overly affectionate. Reiji can take whatever sameness he gets out of that.

He sees Sawatari outside too and remembers when he recruited him to research Yuya for pendulum summoning.

"All I'm seen as is the politic's son and no one thinks I can do things without it somehow being manipulated with my status," Sawatari began. "I can get all I want, but material pleasures don't make me as happy as I thought they would."

"Your ego is insufferable but I chose you because I saw more to you. I'm giving you a second chance with the Lancers group. Don't deny yourself. Surprise yourself. I learned those lessons from two dear people in my life," Reiji responded and Sawatari raised an eyebrow. "Who?," Sawatari asks, not expecting the next answer.

"Yuzu Hiragi and Shuzo Sakaki."

"Yuzu Hiragi!?," Sawatari repeats, although it does make somewhat sense. When Yuzu walked into the warehouse he was in, she didn't at all exalt him for being the politician's son or listen to his responses. Instead, she called him a hundred rate duelist, with Yuya's safety being the only thing in her mind. It angered him but when he dwelled on it, he had been happy that she hadn't made a comment about him being the politician's son. He wasn't completely happy because being called a hundred rate duelist still hurt but at least he wasn't seen as the politician's son.

He remembered walking up to Yuzu even after the whole incident with the knight guy, Yuto. "Yo, princess!," Sawatari greeted and Yuzu looked incredibly bored and annoyed with him. "What?," Yuzu asked angrily. "No need to be mad! Since I'm the son of a great politician, I decided to make an exception for you and take you up to a normally hard to reach place called Miami Tower so we could go on a..," Sawatari begins only for Yuzu to cut him off with a "Not interested."

"How dare you! Do you know who your talking to?," Sawatari fumes.

"The Great Sawatari," Yuzu smirks, and Sawatari begins with, "That's right which means..wait, what?"

She didn't insult him. She extended her hand out and smiled.

"I'm talking to Sawatari not the politican's son," Yuzu states. "I'm talking to a person not a status. Let's try this again. I'm Yuzu Hiragi, who would like to know who you really are, and you are?"

It's the first time someone doesn't view him as a status so he looks at her soberly before saying, "Sawatari," and shaking her hand.

There is one other person who also didn't view him as status. "Everyone usually only sees me as Yusho's son just like they only see you as a politican's son but I know we can prove them wrong with our entertainment dueling! Not only that but we can have fun!," Yuya states and Sawatari smirks, before saying, "The Great Sawatari shall bask in the applause then."

The last person is Serena, who has only been viewed as the monster's daughter so she understands but she still finds his ego insufferable along with Shun and Reiji. Shun states, "Yuto would be annoyed and tell him to duel honorably while Ruri, though usually playful when it comes to romantically flirting, would find Sawatari far too loud when he does it."

Serena tells him he reminds her of Yuri in a way with his ego, but Yuri only talks about for a short amount of time compared to him, so he is more manageable.

"But if I need to pick a fight, I know you're beside me since you can be as reckless as me," Serena confessed and Sawatari nods, smirking.

"Everyone, make sure to have fun while were on our trip to the Synchro Dimension," Dennis states, winking, earning mixed reactions. Serena doesn't react, Yuya smiles, Shun offers a look of disgust, Reiji looks like he could care less, Gogenzaka is giving a warning look telling him to not slack off, and Sawatari smirks.

Dennis mind is on his time of invading XYZ dimension. He remembers talking to Yuto, Ruri, and..well, not so much Shun. Shun never liked him. He could take Yuto but he viewed Dennis as too easy going and irresponsible. Yuto thought Dennis was free easy going soul and so did Ruri. Yuto would quietly listen most of the time, telling Dennis what he thought he could do for shows, and telling him to be careful when he thought of pulling crazy stunts. Ruri on the other hand was more talkative, enjoying what Shun and Yuto viewed as crazy ideas of Dennis, and always laughing at Dennis's jokes. Ruri had to be the most fun out of them all.

Sometimes Dennis would tease that Yuto liked Ruri romantically and when Yuto would blush, Ruri would snicker, saying, "Is that so? That's adorable!" When Dennis would flirt calling her a fair lady, Ruri would respond by wrapping her arms around him, calling him a fair gentleman. It suprised him at first because he was use to ladies usually being shocked at him first, but after awhile, he found enjoyment in going back and forth with flirtacious remarks to Ruri and her to him. It was a fun friendship to have but Academia forbidden those kind of relationships and despite how fun it was, he chose destruction of XYZ Dimension. His days with Yuto and..Ruri were fun but..it's time to put that in the past.

He can remember two other people he talked to during Academia. "Yuri, today's hunting game was fun! Shall I tell you how I cornered them?," Dennis asked, and Yuri smiled sinsisterly, saying, "Oh? Do tell." There were times where Yuri was completly care free in conversation and other times where...

"You should be more careful or you'll get killed during missions," Yuri would warn and Dennis would casually respond "But I didn't." Serena was to the side, agreeing with Dennis. "He's right," Serena said. "He got the mission done so why worry?" "You're as reckless as him, Serena. You leave first chance whenever you hear about the chance to invade another dimension," Yuri groans. "Yes, but we still somewhat have plans through our recklessness," Serena reasoned. "I could also conceal my identity with trap and magic cards anyway. Ones that blind the enemy temporarily and Dennis conceals his identity, by pretending to be an exchange student for LDS."

"Plus, I can set on a magic show!," Dennis adds, conjuring a dove from his hand. "I don't know about that but if you get the mission done and can still manage to do that, go right ahead," Serena stated and Dennis smiled, saying, "I knew you could take it easy, Serena!"

Serena looks at him confused before saying, "Our jobs are fairly easy so why wouldn't I?"

"I can admit before getting the victims I do take it easy when I'm hunting them but I still analyze the time it takes to get it done," Yuri responds. "We need to bring carded citizens quickly. Just consider that when you're having fun." Yuri then gives a psychotic smile. "And I'm not dissuading you from having fun. I have fun with my job as an Academia soldier but do take caution."

"Relax, it'll be done well," Dennis reassures him and Serena nods.

"Though I'd much prefer a relaxed magic show in Heartland where I'm entertaining Yuto and Ruri," Dennis thought somberly. "It's wrong to cross over with the enemy."

As he stares at Serena, he sees how she betrayed Academia so easily, but Dennis still has to bring her back. He could betray Academia...no, he couldn't. He shouldn't. Dennis has no one, and he lives for himself, forcing a smile and enjoying the hunting games.

"Continue to search for strong duelists," Reiji calls, and they all run off.

Every Lancer has their own agenda. Their stories begin now.

Authors Note: What is your favorite relationship dynamic in Yugioh Arc V? I'd love to know.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
